


The Writings On The Wall

by Ghettomisfit



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Moonwalkers, Prince Rogers, Smut, alysia Rogers - Freeform, janet jackson - Freeform, the Jackson dynasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghettomisfit/pseuds/Ghettomisfit
Summary: The bed squeaks dangerously louder just as our moans followed suit. The sweat from his body covers me as he works his hips against mine ever so rhythmically. But I wanted more. I wanted him closer.I wanted to feel our hearts beat in unison as he pressed his chest against my own.But god knew how much I despised that man.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Writings On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer—This is not in any way or form made to discredit or defame Michael Jackson. This is just a fan-fiction. All rights are reserved, everything written in this story was written by yours truly and is not permitted to be used by anyone else unless given explicit permission. Enjoy.

Coming Soon, stayed tuned!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?? Please comment!! :))


End file.
